


library shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a horrible idea from the very beginning.Mina knows it, Jeongyeon knows it. Yet that didn't stop her and Jeongyeon from going all out. Spur of the moment, she supposes.





	library shenanigans

  
It's a horrible idea from the very beginning.   
  
Mina knows it, Jeongyeon knows it. Yet that didn't stop her and Jeongyeon from going all out. Spur of the moment, she supposes.   
  
But now, on this terribly wonderful Monday morning, Mina and Jeongyeon were beginning to regret that decision. Sitting in the library with a friend, Momo, the both of them shift uncomfortably in their seat, suffering from the consequences of that said decision.   
  
Mina slumped back in her seat, twisting and turning her body so that she won't put unnecessary pressure on her muscles too much. Beside her, Jeongyeon's reading her papers, but one hand is massaging her calf and the other the back of her neck. Momo notices Mina’s actions and stares questioningly.  _'They seem quite restless today.'_  she thinks, but it's none of her business, and she's happy staying  _out_  of their business.   
  
Mina tries her best to focus on the essay she’s been given by her professor, but she can't ignore the aching of her muscles. It was just  _too_  much. Sighing, she throws her head back. "Damn, my legs are so sore..." The younger Japanese girl complains.   
  
Momo looks up from her books.   
  
“I think we may have gone overboard yesterday.” Jeongyeon agrees, resting her chin on top of the table.   
  
Mina lifts her hand, holding her index finger and thumb up with a small space between them. "Yeah, just a little bit."  
  
Momo stares, aghast. "Did you two have sex?" she asks in a hushed tone.  
  
The two of you visibly flinch. Slowly, they made eye contact with one another, and turned to Momo, and then back to each other. Thank God she has manners enough not to blurt it out.   
  
_'Shit. What do we tell her?'_ Jeongyeon thinks.   
  
_'Crap. What should we say?'_  Mina scratches her cheek, avoiding Momo's gaze.

  
"Well, um...Momoring, you see..."  
  
"It's really hard to explain it you..." Jeongyeon continues, still rubbing the back of her neck, but this time, she does it out of nervousness.  
  
“A simple yes or no would suffice.” the short-haired girl states, closing the book in her hands.   
  
Jeongyeon leans closer to Mina. "Hey, should I tell her the truth?" She questions in a hushed time so only Mina would hear her. Momo stares, eyes narrowed at the whispering.  
  
“God no.” Mina answer quickly, and just as quietly. "We are mature young adults. Don't tell anyone what we did. No one must know. We die with the secret."  
  
"So... agree with sex then?" Jeongyeon asks. The blonde leans her head away as Mina shot her a glare.   
  
"No! What is wrong with you?!" Mina whispers harshly, "We can't tell her that! I swore on abstinence!"  
  
"Huh? When did you do that?" the question that tumbles out of her mouth loudly, drawing the attention of nearby people. Momo arches an eyebrow as she crosses her arms.   
  
Mina slaps Jeongyeon on the arm, as the blonde let out a small 'ah'. Geez, her arm is already aching and she just hit her. "Shut up!" Mina snaps. "I told you when we started going out!"  
  
"I have no recollection of you telling me anything whatsoever!" The blonde exclaims, eyes widening at the stupefying news.   
  
"I did! You would've known if you'd pay attention to my face rather than that stupid porno mag you were reading!" Mina retorted. By now, the two receive series of shushes from around them, but Mina’s too mad to lower her voice, and Jeongyeon is too shocked by the bombshell to pay them any attention.   
  
"Guys, you don't need to yell—" Momo is unable to finish when Jeongyeon exclaims loudly with eyes wide like saucers:  
  
"This is absurd!"   
  
Honestly, is sex the only thing she wants? Frowning, Mina snaps at her, "Why don't you do it with another person then—!"   
  
"Let's get hitched!" Jeongyeon declares before Mina can finish, and the younger Japanese girl freezes.   
  
_What? She wants to get_   _married_? A tiny tug pulls her lips up into a small smile. Okay, on one hand, that is so sweet, she actually wants her hand in holy matrimony...  
  
"Mina, let's have a Vegas wedding! What do you say? We'll hop on a plane right now!"   
  
...But on the other, the blonde was screaming everything so loudly, which doesn't even remotely feel like a proposal. Mina and Momo stared at her wide-eyed as she rose from her seat. Her calves throb dully as she did so, and Jeongyeon's reminded of her sore muscles.   
  
"Jeongyeon, wait!"  
  
"J-Jeongyeon, you freakin' howler monkey, stop—"  
  
"Oh, wait, lemme get down on one knee and profess how much I fucking love you!"   
  
The blonde takes in a deep breath, and just as she's about to exhale, she feels a cold hand on her shoulder, and a shiver ran up her spine. "Yoo Jeongyeon."  
  
Mina inhales sharply. Momo stiffens. Jeongyeon turns her head around slowly, like a girl in a horror film.   
  
"Ms. Yoo, Ms. Myoui, and Ms. Hirai…" the librarian let out a tight-lipped smile. "If you please."  
  
_'Shit,'_  is the first word that crossed Mina’s mind.   
  
"Shit," is the first word that left Jeongyeon’s lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
“I can't believe we got kicked out of the library.” Jeongyeon sighs loudly as the three of them sat on the steps of the library, fanning herself with the papers she was supposed to do in there. But really, it's not that hard to believe, considering how loud she was.  
  
"I can't believe you tried to propose in the library." Mina states dazedly. The younger Japanese girl rubs her hand over her thigh in a circular motion. "I'm still aching..."  
  
"Oh yeah, me too. Damn, that took a toll on me."  
  
They hear angry squawking and turn to see their furious raven friend. "I can't believe you two couldn't answer a simple yes or no question!" Momo glares. She's suffering from secondhand embarrassment because of the two blockheads.   
  
Oh yeah. They’ve forgotten about her question. Jeongyeon was too surprised by the jarring revelation, while Mina was too busy with Jeongyeon's antics. Jeongyeon gives her a glance,  _'Should we...?'_    
  
"You two got me kicked out of the library. The least you can do is tell me," Momo reasons impatiently, tapping her fingers on the cover of her spiral notebook, the lucky item for the day.  
  
"Okay...Okay fine..." Mina finally relents, burying her face in her hands. "Jeongyeon, you say it. Please. It's less embarrassing for me that way." The blonde girl leans to Momo and whispers the answer she's been dying to know.  
  
"What?!" the expected response comes moments later. Momo stares at Jeongyeon in disbelief. Jeongyeon just nods her head slowly. Then, the jokbal-loving-girl snaps her eyes at Mina.   
  
Moving her hand down slightly, Mina gave a small nod, and whispers, "It's true."  
  
Mina watched as Momo’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and the vein popped on the side of her forehead. She throws her book on the side of Jeongyeon's head, and the latter let out a curse, "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
_'How dare these idiots...! I can't— They're so— I need new friends!'_  Momo can't even describe the frustration she feels. She was kicked out from the library because of the two, and the answer wasn't even worth it.  
  
"I can't believe that the reason why we’re banned from the library was because you two went to a bouncy castle yesterday!" She explodes.  
  
Although maybe... She shouldn't have asked in the first place.


End file.
